This invention relates in general to a bedsheet combination and in particular, to a top sheet and a bottom sheet combination having a stretchable connector band secured between them for maintaining the top sheet secured to the bottom sheet while accommodating stresses between the top sheet and the bottom sheet.
A recent trend in bedding systems is to provide various combinations of one or more bedsheets, mattress pad, blanket, or comforter that are secured together in some manner. These combinations have been provided for a number of reasons, including ease of making the bed and keeping the bed made. In the past various means have been used to secure bedsheets other bedding layers to the mattress. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,379 to Dugan discloses the use of a stretchable material such as LYCRA.RTM. material applied to the joint where the bottom edges of the bottom sheet and bed pad are sewn together. The purpose of the stretchable material is to impart a lateral contraction to hold the bottom sheet and bed pad on the bed, rather than as a link from the bottom edge of the top sheet to the bottom edge of the bed pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,016 to Seeman discloses elastic straps for elastically holding the bedclothes onto the bed. The straps are tied together at their base end, between the mattress and the box springs, by Velcro attachments. The outward ends of the straps include a clip for attachment to the bedclothes. The straps are discontinuous and laterally spaced apart, and are each linked to the attachment system (Velcro, etc.), and are not linked to each other. Also, the straps are not permanently attached to the bedclothes.
One combination that has grown in popularity is a fitted or contoured bottom sheet which is secured to a top sheet. Typically, the top sheet is permanently secured to the bottom sheet such that relative movement between the top sheet and the bottom sheet at the foot of the bed is not permitted. For example, stitching, buttons, zippers, non-elastic straps, and hook and loop-type fasteners have been used to attach the top sheet to the bottom sheet to prevent relative movement between the two sheets.
These securement methods are deficient because the top sheet applies pressure on the person's feet and does not allow movement of the top sheet from the foot or base of the top sheet to relieve the pressure. Further, when the person in the bed rolls over, wiggles or otherwise moves in the bed, there is no flexibility to absorb stresses on the bedsheets. As a result of this lack of accommodation for movement of the bedsheets, the top sheet and the bottom sheet can both be pulled out from the crevice between the upper and lower mattresses at the foot of the bed, thereby defeating the purpose of providing the combined top and bottom sheet. Another possible result of this lack of accommodation for movement of the bedsheets is that the top sheet can be pulled down to an unacceptable position, uncovering the upper part of the user's body. Also, the stresses applied to the stitching at the foot of the bed where the top sheet is joined to the bottom sheet can serve to rip or pull out the stitching.
A number of solutions have been proposed for providing relative movement of the top sheet so as to alleviate pressure on the person's feet. For example, it is known to attach one or more removable straps having an elastic portion to the top sheet and secure the other end of the strap between the mattress and the box spring or the bed frame. This method is not very convenient in that it requires one or more additional steps to make the bed beyond applying the bottom and top sheets on the bed. Ideally, it would be desirable to provide a top and bottom bedsheet combination that is both easy to apply on the bed and that allows movement of the top sheet from the position where it is secured to the bottom sheet. This would allow the top sheet to be pulled out by the bed user and yet still be tied to the bottom sheet for relatively easy remaking of the bed.